Outdoor advertising has in recent years become a very popular medium for advertising. For the most part, at least, outdoor advertising entails the erection of signs or bulletins in places where public exposure is possible, usually adjacent highways and streets in view of the motoring traffic.
Conventional sign support structures of today are of the upright type and are designed to support one or more signs that generally face the same direction. Such sign structures are relatively expensive in term of their utility since the number of supported signs are limited, and further since such structures are not adapted to support signs at various angles. In addition, adding, removing or changing signs on conventional sign structures becomes quite expensive in that substantial time and labor is required, and in some cases, sophisticated equipment is needed to make such changes.
Finally, one other principal disadvantage with conventional sign support structures of today is that to a great extent they are all custom built for one single application and cannot be easily and conveniently dismantled and used in other applications or integrated to form a complex sign support structure.